


rêves étranges

by kerosene_dreamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Dream Sex, Guilt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Frustration, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerosene_dreamer/pseuds/kerosene_dreamer
Summary: in which will graham wants to get off his subconscious mind's wild ride. oh yeah also there's piss, if you don't like piss you're not gonna like this one. chapter 2 coming soon.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	rêves étranges

**Author's Note:**

> hello besties, this is my first work for this fandom and my first finished fanfiction in a long while, i hope you enjoy. it's a bit short, but chapter 2 is coming in a few days.

It was the eyes that did it for him. The doctor's, that is. It almost made Will a little nauseous- the intensity with which Hannibal gazed at him, as if seeing through him into his soul.

  
You know, maybe it was his anxiety. He never did great with eye contact before.

  
It was those deep red eyes that Will kept dreaming about, staring into his own as Hannibal thrust in, and out, gripping his hips and planting sweet, venomous kisses into his warm skin. Dream Hannibal's rhythmic movements had Will unconsciously thrust into his mattress in his sleep, ruining his boxers for the third time this week.

These were not healthy things to be thinking about his therapist. And yet.

And yet, it's not as if he could control his dreams. When he was awake, it was easy to distract himself with his dogs, his work, his 6-pack of cheap beer in his fridge. But when he was asleep? It was out of his hands.

One night, he dreamed that he was in Hannibal's office during a session, begging to be allowed to use the bathroom. Hannibal refused, and Will squirmed, until he lost control and pissed himself right where he sat. He was damp, sticky, ashamed, a little turned on. Dream Hannibal stood, walking towards him with an evil grin. Will woke up with wet, stained sheets and a tent in his boxers. He was painfully aroused, and he had no choice but to masturbate in the shower, feeling guilty and disgusted with himself. He couldn't get Hannibal's eyes out of his mind as he loaded his bedding into his washing machine. 

  
He was embarrassed, to say the least. He was tired of having wet dreams like a teenager, he was tired of changing his sheets and he was definitely tired of whatever his subconscious was trying to tell him about his relationship with Hannibal.

  
He wanted it to stop. But of course, there was only one person who could help him. And so, he scheduled an appointment with the red-eyed doctor.


End file.
